dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Unchained
Batman Unchained was the cancelled sequel to Batman & Robin. If I had a time machine and was able to go back in time and make this movie before it was officially cancelled, this is how it'd turn out. Cast *'George Clooney '''as '''Bruce Wayne/Batman' - Bruce Wayne has given up being Batman after the city was almost put into an endless winter. Now able to focus more on business, he befriends one of his employees, Kirk Langstrom. When Kirk turns out to be dying, the two work together on a cure. But not all goes as planned. *'Chris O'Donnel '''as '''Dick Grayson/Nightwing '- After the events of Batman and Robin, Dick had been thinking about going solo for a while. After Batgirl leaves, and his heart is broken, he decides he's no longer a boy ''wonder. He officially quits being Robin, and never discusses Robin or anything Batman-related with Bruce for a while. Meanwhile, a mysterious new vigilante named Nightwing is popping up, and Batman soon confronts Nightwing. Nightwing turns out to be Dick, and Batman is shocked. Though they end up working together to defeat The Man-Bat and Black Mask, Dick still refuses to become Bruce's partner again and continues his solo career. *'Nicholas Cage as 'Roman Sionis/Black Mask '- The new mobster taking over Gotham, Black Mask, challenges Batman on public television and uses his company, Sionis Industries, to wage war on Wayne Enterprizes. He learns his biggest rivals, Bruce Wayne and Batman, are the same person when he has his thugs unmask the Bat. Black Mask threatens to release the footage of Batman's unmasking unless Bruce agrees to hand over his entire company to him. *'Ewan McGregor '''as '''Kirk Langstrom/The Man-Bat '- Kirk Langstrom works for Wayne and ends up befriending Bruce. When he is revealed to be sick, Bruce agrees to help him make a cure. When the cure, which involves Bat DNA, goes wrong, Kirk's strength enhances, he grows Bat-like wings, he goes insane, grows claws, and grows fur, becoming the blood-thirsty Man-Bat. Black Mask eventually captures the Man-Bat and uses him as a weapon of mass destruction. *'''Will Smith '''as '''Harvey Bullock - The police chief who does not trust Batman. He ends up getting kidnapped by Black Mask, and Batman comes to save him. That's when Black Mask's thugs attack, capture Batman, and unmask him. He decides to not tell anybody but Bruce/Batman what he saw, after Batman risked his secret identity to keep him safe. Unlike the comic book version, this Harvey Bullock is African-American. *'Michelle Pfeiffer '''as '''Selina Kyle (picture only)' 'Full Script' It's a dark, dark night. The camera zooms in on the window in Wayne Manor. Inside we see a depressed Bruce Wayne sitting in front of the fireplace. He is holding in his hands a picture of Alfred J. Pennyworth. He puts it down on the floor next to his chair, and stares up at a picture above the fireplace. A picture of... SELINA KYLE. Category:Unfinished Category:PG-13 Category:Movies